Aleqar Gewun
Childhood-Teen years Aleqar Gewun was born and raised on a isolated island off the coast of Lancret. Her family raised her and her two younger brothers, Donmur and Curder, on the island. Early on, her parents, Ruken and Alera Gewun, taught about the many gods and goddesses in their faith, as well as how the many rituals and festivals their people had. Her father was the chief and, as was part of the rights of the island, would pass his teaching onto his first born child. The religion, being small yet accepting, had a strong sense of equality, which allowed Aleqar to become leader of the island when she was 16, the youngest chief and leader in the history of the island. With Aleqars mother and father teachings and guiding her, she lead the people of her island in prosperity for several years. The people loved her, and in turn she liked the people. She followed her faith and her parents teaching for many years. At the age 18 though, her village got a colder winter than anticipated and Aleqar lost her parents due to the cold and pneumonia, as well as a small portion of the villages population. Now, at the age of nineteen, she rules the island strongly, worshiping her gods and goddesses with her shaman in hopes of keeping the peace between the small villages. Recently: In recent months, Aleqar has expanded her military by adding more navy ships and allowing twenty elite Camdeon troops to train along with her elites, as well as twenty of her top line elite troops to take Camdeon training. This was achieved through an alliance forged between Aleqar Gewun and King Randall Storm. Aleqar has also set up a trade agreement with Helios and Arcadia, and has taken steps to further strengthening relations with Sernanous and Helios. Notable facts: Aleqar possesses what is called by her people, the harpoon of the gods due to the legend behind it. Serrated edged around the point of the harpoon, the harpoon head is shaped more like a spear head with cuts in it and a barb than a harpoon. A length of chain and rope is attached to the back which allows for the thrower to haul over what they catch. A hand carved, maple wood handle that never seems to wear down or age also adds to its cold appearance, with ancient runes and an unknown, dead language carved into the light, durable unknown metal. This harpoon is the symbol of authority in Sernanous, and handed down from the past leader to the present. Aleqar also travels with three animal companions at all times. These animal companions hold religious and sentimental value to her. She travels with a Raven named Frin, who acts in many ways as another pair of eyes in the sky and as a messenger bird, Jak who is a grizzly bear that she uses as a mount and loyal bodyguard, and a war dog named Olfrin, who is often used to chase her enemies down or help hunt when in the forest.